Signs of Falling
by DHeiress88
Summary: Lenalee had been the first to notice The Signs; the winks, the scowls, the glares and the blushes. She smiled before leaning back to watch others Fall.


-Signs of Falling-

-By: DHeiress88-

**Summary: **Lenalee had been the first to notice The Signs; the winks, the scowls, the glares and the blushes. She smiled before leaning back to watch others Fall.

**Disclaimer: **I only write for my fun and of others but not for profit.

**A/N: **This is sometime between the Ark Incident and the Level Four's Invasion.

* * *

Lenalee had always been a keen observer, especially to emotions of the people around her.

Maybe that is the reason why she was the first one to notice The Signs; Lavi's winks and lingering touches, Kanda's scowls and angrier threats, Link's disapproving glares and fiercer shadowing and Allen's…blushes. She had blinked twice the first time she saw these Signs and then blinked thrice when she finally realized what she had seen. She had wanted to laugh and cry at the same time but instead she had gently dislodged Lavi's hand from Allen's shoulders, patiently calmed Kanda's nerves, quietly assured the Inspector that this wouldn't lead to a rebellion and affectionately soothed the confused Allen.

Lenalee smiled into her cup of juice.

She had already felt long ago The Signs from herself but unlike the others who vied for Allen's complete attention, she had accepted that while she'll always be an important part of the younger boy's world, Allen would never be hers alone.

That is why Lenalee could lean back in her seat and watch The Signs emerge from other people.

The Signs didn't always mean a romantic interest to Allen, that Lenalee knew. But she was sure that whoever had The Signs would care and love the boy in their own different ways.

Just like the Noahs.

The Signs from the Noahs had been subtle and few. But Lenalee had a glimpse of it during the Ark Incident, especially from Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot, and that glimpse was enough for her. The faint smile behind the sneers and smirks, the delicate devotion beneath the maniacal obsession; the girl had seen them all through a casual glance thrown by the Noahs to Allen.

Lou Fa, that girl from the Asian Branch, doesn't still have The Signs but Lenalee knew that the other girl's crush would soon develop into more mature feelings.

Only Lenalee took the time to observe these kinds of Things and Signs. Only Lenalee ponder and mull over why everyone was interested to the prophesied Destroyer of Time.

So it was only Lenalee who was aware that it wasn't the booze that made Lavi kiss Allen in front of the whole Order in their 'Just-For-Being-Alive' Party, that it wasn't booze that made Kanda leap up and shout "PREPARE TO DIE, BAKA USAGI!", and that it wasn't for being a killjoy that made the Inspector drag an intoxicated Allen back to their room, hissing about inappropriate behavior and such as he do so.

Lenalee's amused gaze swiveled around the room to see the reactions of other people.

The whole Science Division was _actually_ drunk, some (mainly Johnny) are even vomiting, thus explain the lack of feedback from them.

She winced when she found her brother sleeping…on the food table.

The Finders were drunk enough to not find the whole scene disturbing and be able to make vulgar catcalls but not enough to guarantee memory loss tomorrow morning.

_Tomorrow will be interesting, _she noted silently.

The only ones who seem to find something other than entertainment from the 'drunken' kiss were Bookman and General Cross Marian.

Bookman's face remained blank but Lenalee could see the wheels turning in the older man's brain as he studied his Apprentice. She could see Bookman piecing the puzzle pieces in his mind, but she knew that it wasn't enough, he needs more to actually apprehend what is happening to the people around Allen.

General Cross had a raised eyebrow as he inspected his student who is being yanked back to his room by the blonde. She saw his eyes volley back between Allen and Lavi, and then sliding to Kanda, then back to Allen, then to the Inspector and _finally_ narrowing at Kanda.

Lenalee could tell that the great scientist would discover The Signs faster than Bookman.

_After all, he also has The Signs. _Lenalee chuckled noiselessly.

In a few days, Lenalee Lee wouldn't be the only one mindful of The Signs.

But she would revel in the fact that she is the first one to notice people from both sides of the war slowly fall into Allen Walker's unconscious and unintentional Web of Charms.

* * *

I don't know what this is.

Honestly, I have no idea what my hands typed.

I accept donations of reviews—_insert begging kitty eyes_—.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
